Escapé
by Kyoko-4ever
Summary: Lo tenía todo. Todo entre mis manos. Y fue en un segundo cuando me di cuenta de que todo estaba bién. Demasiado bién. Todo era demasiado perfecto. Y escapé de allí...de ese mundo perfecto.
1. Escapé

**Hola a todos. Soy yo Kyoko. Ya sé que tengo muchas cosas pendientes y bueno...¡siento mucho no actualizar! Pero estoy en época de examenes y además tengo a mi abuelo hospitalizado y bueno... estoy un tanto ocupada. **

**Y esto..bueno esto es como un fic de reflejo de vida. No sé si me entienden. Creo que será un projecto bastante lindo y que aún no tengo demasiado desarrollado. Fué un simple momento que pusé la canción de "Rose" De la banda Sonora de Titanic. Fué poner las manos en el teclado y me salió esto. Como he dicho la idea del fic no está demasiado clara. Por eso si leen este cap-prologo quiero que me digan como desearían que continuara y porfavor, su opinión. **

**Espero les guste esta introducción... es un tanto difícil pero la verdad me ha salido del corazón. **

* * *

1. ESCAPÉ

Allí estaba yo, a mis dieciocho años, todo un muchacho fuerte, inteligente y con atractivo. Así era como me describía mucha de la gente que me veía caminar, como me describían mis compañeros de clase, la gente que me rodeaba... es decir, así era la imagen que yo daba.

Imagen. Era eso tan simple. Solo una imagen, un reflejo... ¿en verdad yo era inteligente, atractivo y fuerte¿Solo eso? Es decir... que había detrás de tanta máscara.

Entiendo que el atractivo no era una máscara más bién una cosa natural. Teniendo a unos padres como los mios.

Padres. Bonita palabra. Aunque suena tan lejana en mi. Nunca tube unos padres demasiado unidos. Bueno, es decir, mi padre y mi madre se separaron y yo viví con mi madre desde los cuatro años. Vaya cosas. También tengo un hermano, Yamato. Le veía pocas veces cuando mis padres se separaron. ¿Suenta trágico? No lo es en absoluto. La verdad es que antes me importaba... me importaba muchísimo no tener a mi padre junto a mi. Me sentía extraño como si algo faltara en mi vida, aunque mi madre intentara ocupar el lugar de el señor de la família. Pero yo sentía que faltaba algo y esa sensación nunca me la pudo quitar... Pero bueno... ahora eso está tan hondo... ¿lo he superado? Llevo demasiados años con esas tonterías. Ya es hora de que me vaya olvidando de eso.

Yamato. Antes he dicho algo de él. Bueno... él es mi hermano... o lo era antes, supongo que aún lo será. Mi hermano me sacaba tres años, así cuando yo tenía cuatro mi hermano tenía siete...la edad en que nos separamos. Con mi hermano siempre mantube muy buena relación, al tener a nuestros padres separados él y yo creamos un vínculo muy especial y que no todos los hermanos entienden, aunque todos los tengan. Es decir, yo era como su mejor amigo y él el mio, le contaba todo, le admiraba, nos protegíamos. Los hermanos "normales" sienten eso hacia sus hermanos pero no lo demuestran. Ellos discuten y se pelean siempre. Yamato y yo no. ¿Porqué? La simple razón ya está explicada, porqué a él y a mi nos separaron, nuestros padres nos separaron a la fuerza... en ese momento forzamos nustro vínculo.

Vínculo. Vaya palabra ¿verdad¿Qué es en realidad un vínculo? Algo que nos une... como una fina cadena de plata que nos une a otra cosa...otra persona. Si. Yo tube muchos vínculos... estaba unido a tante gente, tantas cosas que dependían de mi y todo lo tenía en mis manos. Todo. Un vínculo... mis vínculos más especiales eran con mis amigos... Si. Aquellos maravillosos amigos que conocí durante unas aventuras de verano. Oh, fueron maravillosas y el vínculo que formamos era más fuerte que una cadena de plata, era una cadena de luz. Algo tan fuerte que nadie en todo el mundo podría romper. Nadie. Excepto alguno de nosotros. Y yo fuí quien rompí esa cadena.

Amigos. Vaya colección de palabristas que estoy reuniendo. Amigos, amistad. Esa cualidad siempre fué la de mi hermano... y él tardó basntante en entenderla, y eso que siempre la tubo consigo. Pero yo...la amistad. Es algo fuerte. Muy fuerte. Los amigos siempre están a tu lado, se ayudan entre ellos, comparten secretos, compartes tristezas, alegrías, derrotas, victorías. Comparten una conexión. Pero eso solo sucede en los amigos de verdad, en esos amigos que sientes que están allí. Que los puedes ver al final del camino cuando suena una melodía. Esos que están dandote la mano cuando caes en una de tus terribles pesadillas. ¿Vosotros habeis visto alguna vez amigos de verdad? Son lo mejor que hay. Porque son ellos. Son tus amigos y lo serán para siempre. O no? Ellos eran mis amigos... lo serán para siempre...¿aún lo serán después de tanto tiempo?

Tiempo. El tiempo es algo fundamental. Todo se basa en el tiempo. Desde la primera respiración de una persona hasta el último suspiro de alguien que nos abandona. Todo es el tiempo. Nadie puede pararlo, nadie puede ponerlo en marcha porque simplemente existe y existirá para siempre. Pero... ¿qué es lo que da más miedo del tiempo? El no poder controlarlo. El tiempo no le pertenece a nadie y eso nos asusta. El saber que no lo podemos controlar pero si podem ver como se escapa de entre nuestros dedos. Cuando sentimos como nos abandona cada segundo y cuando vemos pasar por delante de nuestros ojos esas imagenes, esos recuerdos del pasado, ese tiempo que ya se ha marchado. Tan triste y a la vez tan alegra. Oh tiempo. Quien no deseara detenerte en los instantes alegres o quien no deseara augmentar tu marcha cuando las cosas no nos van bién. Cuando la lluvia cae quien no deseará que corrieras para ver brillar un nuevo sol. El tiempo...tan...¿escurridizo? A mi el tiempo me dio un golpe muy duro en la cabeza... fué de un segundo a otro... tan deprisa.

Recuerdos. Terrible palabra. Esa si que duele. Porque los recuerdos nos marcan, se filtran en nuestra vida...nos llegan tan hondo. Los recuerdos hacen que sonríamos para nosotros mismos, nos hacen llorar, nos hacen tantas cosas. La capacidad de poder recordar es algo maravilloso. Por supuesto. El poder recordar sentimientos, cosas..., música... ¡es tan especial! Es tan bello el poder recordar cada instante. El poder mantener en el corazón ese instante de calor que alguien nos brindó. Aunque nos duele a veces recordar, es algo precioso. Es un tesoro. Y yo recordaré siempre...por siempre recordaré todo lo que viví... y eso nadie me lo va a quitar. Mis recuerdos serán mi mayor fuente, mis recuerdos mi mayor tesoro. Nadie puede robarme mis recuerdos, mi último recuerdo de mis amigos...de ella.

Ella. Oh dios. Ella, esa chica. Aún puedo recordarla. Como no si cada noche en mis sueños la veo tan viva, me sonrie, me llama. Soy capaz de oír su voz aunque haya pasado tanto tiempo. Soy capaç de sentirla tan dentro mio. Ella. Tan dulce, tan bella. ¡Como iba a olvidarla! Si era mi mayor fuente de mi existir. La que me narraba los cuentos antes de ir a dormir, la que me abrazaba. ¿Cómo no recordar sus caricias¡Esos besos! Como no recordar la mayo dulzura. Es imposible que algún dia la olvide, porque es como el viento, como el tiempo...siempre presente. Hikari. Ojalá pudiera volver a tocarla y saber que no es un sueño. Que porfavor dejara de ser una ilusión de mi mente. Quiero que deje de ser una caricia, un viejo recuerdo. Quiero que exista en el presente. Quiero saber que está aquí... que yo estoy allí. Oh Hikari. Dulce amor.

Amor. Lo que nos hace soñar despiertos. Perdernos en cada uno de nuestros pensamientos. El amor hace que nos volvamos tontos, que vayamos de un lado a otro. Que suspiremos delante de una noche de estrellas. El amor. Un sentimiento tan cálido pero a la vez... puede ser el más doloroso. Perder el amor. Perderlo todo. ¡Nunca dejar de amar! Es lo más importante. El amor es el poder más grande que tiene todo ser. La capacidad de amar...de ser amado. ¡Amar es vivir! Vivir para amar. Aprender a amar. Tantas cosa... pero ¿Cual es el tema más importanten de toda vida? Lo más importante de la vida es...

¿qué es? Ya no lo sé. Hace años creía que lo sabía. Que vivía en un mundo perfecto. ¡Y era verdad! Tenía todo cuanto quería. Tenía a mis amigos, a mis padres, a mi hermano, a ella. Lo tenía todo. Había terminado de hacer mi examen para entrar en la universidad. Lo tenía todo al alcance de la mano y en un instante lo perdí todo. Todo. Fué en un momento. Estaba sentado debajo de un árbol, sopló un viento frio y abrí los ojos. Corrí a mi casa y garabateé unas palabras en un papel. Lo selle. Y luego...me marché. Salí de mi mundo perfecto, de donde había sido tan feliz. Salí de un lugar donde lo tenía todo. Fué como explotar, exploté en mi interior...lo ví todo...ví que todo estaba bien. Demasiado bién. Todo era demasiado perfecto. No lo soporté. Y nada más. Escapé. Escapé de un mundo donde habría sido muy feliz... escapé de todo, de todos. Lo abandoné todo y ahora... casi diez años después...he vuelto. ¿Porqué volví aquí? Del lugar de donde escapé...

* * *

**Escapé. Este título me salió al regresar de visitar a mi abuelo. Fué un flash. Espero poder desarrollar esta historia como creo que se merece. **

**Porfavor mandenme sus comentarios. Saben que me agrada y me anima mucho saber lo que piensan de mis fics. Son mi mayor tesoro. **

**Y bueno les dejo mi correo disponible para cualquier tipo de queja, sugerencia... Muchas grácias!**

**Nos vemos pronto! Les quiero. **

**ATTE: Su amiga (espero) y escritora KyoKo**


	2. Familia

**Hola!! Sí! Se que este cap ha tardado muchísimo... y pido disculpas. Para mi, este fic es uno de los más dificiles de escribir, quiero transmitir muchas cosas con él y por eso necesito ir despacio, fijándome en los detalles... tratándolo con calma. **

**Este capítulo se títula "Família". Durante la historia sabreis porque se llama así y tiene bastante que ver en la introducción y en todo el "libro". **

**Más o menos la idea de este fic la tenía clara pero... me costsaba escribirla. Al final he podido redactarla y estoy contenta de su resultado. **

**He recibido 11 reviews en mi primer capítulo. Se lo agradesco muchísimo y espero no decepcionarles! **

**Kyo Stark****: robot en mi casa? Ojalá! Lo único que tengo es mi inspiración extraña y algunos amigos con grandes ideas :P:P **

**CieloCris****: es un honor recibir un review de una escritora tan grande :D Muchas grácias por tus palabras! Si bueno, la trama es bastante complicada y quizás no va a quedar como esperaba pero es un intento. Espero que te guste este nuevo cap y comentes :) **

**Skadi:**** Steffy es un encanto! Gracias por leer mi fic! Creo que no vas a necesitar saber la serie de Digimon, no pienso encadenar este fic con la serie así que adelante! Espero te guste el cap n.n Gracias**

**Estefi:**** Amiga! Queria enviarte este cap pero...necesitaba publicarlo, unas ansias locas! Parte de este cap te lo comenté y otra parte la escribí con tus palabras en mi cabeza, creo que he resuelto algunas de tus preguntas! Espero con mucho entusiasmo tus largos reviews y... no dececpcionarte. Tengo miedo al fracaso:):) Gracias por tu apoyo! Espero te guste! **

**Hikari Yagami de Takaishi: **** Muchas gracias amiga! Del corazón eh? Es fácil escribir cuando sale solo pero luego se complican las cosas!! Y mira si he tardado en actualizar! Gracias por tus palabras, me han animado muchísimo! Y grácias por tu felicitacion n.n **

**Utenarose:**** Amiga! Gracies per els teus ánims. Realment t'ho agraeixo. Sempre m'estic arriscant molt però, que seria la vida sense emoció! I res, que aquest capítol t'agradará, o així o espero. I per aixó el teu review es molt important per mi! Una besada forta! **

**Angels: ****Gracias! Realmente me gusta que te guste! Espero que sigas leyendo y no te parezca aburrido y también lo entiendas. La pregunta y Hikari quizás esten conectados...solamente quizás. **

**Fiorella Takaishi:**** Gracias! Veo que tu vas avanzando con tu fic, llegarás lejos! Sigue asi! Y me alegro tu comentario, sé que tardo muchísimo en actualizar. La inspiración es la culpable :P Un abrazo! **

**Mudkip:**** Tu review me hizo pensar, y muchas grácias. Fue bonito el review y espero ir resolviendo tus dudas. Gracias**

**Bren:**** Sé que aunque no me dejas review lo lees y me apoyas! Gracias...espero te guste! Al final si he podido acutalizar n.n**

**Quiero aclarar que todo lo que pueda "enseñar" este fic, si enseñar... he descubierto que algunas personas se toman enserio todo lo que leen, son simples ideas y reflexiones mias. **

**Un abrazo! Gracias por todo el apoyo brindado! **

La família és algo relamente importante. No es simplemente la unión de sangre entre las personas, no, és algo más. La famíalia es gente que te apoya, que esta allí para ti, que aunque esté a kilómetros de distáncia vive en ti y esta para ti.

FAMILIA

¿Qué pensaría la gente al verme?

Era la única pregunta que recorría mi mente mientrás hacía el largo viaje desde el aeropuerto hasta Odaiba. ¿que demonios me dirían? Seguramente más de uno me gritaría y quizás alguien lloraría. No lo sabía. Era tan difícil imaginarme las caras de mis amigos o de mi família... Y además nervioso como estaba yo. Mi precipitada vuelta a casa me ponía tenso y yo, con todos los medios posibles, intentaba tranquilizarme. No funcionaba.

Los nervios solo són la falta de confianza.

Allí mi primera frase filosófica del dia. Filosofia, esa era mi profesión. Después de mi gran huida me marché hacia España y mi interés se centró en la filosofia, en la ética, en la búsqueda de la felicidad y el intento de enseñar y aprender como debemos vivir para ser felices. Porque la filosofia no es más que eso, lo que debemos hacer para ser felices.

Pero... ¿qué es la felicidad? Yo no lo sabía todavía, digo todavía porque luego lo aprendí y es algo que hasta el dia de hoy puedo recordar con dolor y lágrimas, pero ahora lo sé.

No nos desviemos. Justo en el momento en que paró el taxi me di cuenta de que estaba de nuevo en casa, en Odaiba. Baje de él con temblor en las piernas, pagué al taxista y luego me quedé solo. Rodeado de gente que pasaba a gran velocidad por mi lado, pero de igual forma solo. Respiré hondo.

¿A dónde voy?

Gran pregunta. Quería ir a tantos lugares, ver a tanta gente, pero... ahora ... ¿dónde iba? No lo sabía ¡que tanto habría cambiado la ciudad? Miré el cielo, era azul. Sonreí más para mi mismo que para nadie y empezé a andar hacia la derecha. Sin rumbo fijo, como la vida...un camino sin rumbo fijo.

Respiraba de nuevo aquel aire... lo había extrañado. Si, lo había hechado de menos y muchísimo. Aunque estes es un bonito lugar casi perfecto siempre extrañarás aquel lugar al que llamas hogar. Sonreí, la vida me había cambiado mucho... o quizás me había cambiado yo solito? Era como aquellas series en dónde se veía al personaje en el primer capítulo como un niño tontorrón y llorón y después era un hombre totalmente valiente y fuerte. Los términos niño y hombre...solo representan una palabra: crecer.

Pero basta ya de tantas tonterías.

Durante tanto tiempo de pensamiento yo ya había recorrido un gran trozo de Odaiba. Andaba deprisa...estaba tan ansiosa. Ya me había decidido...¡iría a ver a mi hermano! Pero tenía un gran problema, ¿dónde estaba Yamato? Durante estos diez años sólo le había llamado tres veces...solo tres veces.

Cogí el teléfono y marqué aquel número tan familiar pero que tan poco había usado. Me pegué el auricular a la oreja y respiré hondo, esperándo. El primer timbre sonó, contube mi respiración, nadie cogió el teléfono. Volvió a sonar una segunda vez, una tercera, una cuarta y cuando ya había decidido colgar alguien tomó el teléfono.

-Sí- fue el monosílabo que oi. Reconocí la voz. Me mantube callado sin saber que decir. -¿Sí?- la voz se oía nerviosa. Era la hora de decir algo.

-Hola- casi susurré. Pude oir como la persona al otro lado se sorprendía.

-¿Takeru?-preguntó. Yo no le respondí, temblé nervioso. -¡Takeru!- gritó al auricular. Su voz sonó preocupada, nerviosa... me sentí fatal por causarle tanto sufrimiento. Así que cerré los ojos y solo pude colgar el teléfono. Me dolió, sí. Pero fui un cobarde y en ese instante me pareció lo mejor.

La segunda vez que lo llamé estaba más seguro de mi mismo. Ya habían pasado unos 6 años desde mi aucencia. 6 años. Mucho tiempo, necesité tanto tiempo para sentirme valiente...pero no me averguenzo. Hice lo que creí correcto.

Marqué el número y esperé impaciente a que tomaran el teléfono. Oí el timbre una vez, dos, y a la tercera lo cogió.

-Dígame- la voz sono cortes. Respiré, era el momento.

-Hola Matt- hablé esta vez con una voz más clara, más calmada. Él se sorprendió, lo supe por el ruido.

-Takeru- fue la única contestación de mi hermano. Me quedé callado unos segundos que me parecieron años. -¿Dónde estás?- su única pregunta.

-Estoy...-tenía ganas de decirle donde estaba, que él viniera y que me contará como era la vida allí. Quería saberlo todo, porque en esos años quería regresar de nuevo, pero algo me mantenía en donde estaba. Sabía que si pronunciaba el lugar él vendría corriendo... lo sabía, por eso no le dije el lugar. -Estoy en un buen lugar.

-¿Un buen lugar?- se estaba enfureciendo. -Tk, seis años...han pasado seis años ¡dime dónde demonios estás!- gritó. Callé. Él se tranquilizó. -Dime almenos...si estás bién- casi me suplicó. Sonreí al teléfono y miré detrás de mi. Había un gran pasillo por dónde andaba gente cargando sus libros. Ví a uno de mis compañeros sonreirme y señalarme la puerta de la clase dónde debía ir ahora.

-Sí, estoy bién- le dije. Él se calmó. -¿Tu estás bien?

-Si- dijo él.

-Tengo que irme.

-¿Qué?- preguntó nervioso Yamato. -No puedes irte- me dijo. -¡Takeru! ¿Me oyes? ¡Hermano!- Yamato se desesperaba al teléfono. Yo oí el timbre de la classe, él también lo oyó. -¿Qué es ese ruido? ¿Dónde estás?

-Cuidate Matt, te llamaré...-oí que intentaba quejarse pero no entendí lo que me decía. Colgué el teléfono. Con calma recogí mis cosas del suelo y me separé del teléfono.

La última vez que le llamé cumplían diez años de mi aucéncia. 10 años después de irme. Esa vez tenía mucho valor, mucha calma... había crecido y me sentía capaz de hacerlo. No le tenía miedo a nada. Quería contarle donde estaba y decirle que lo había conseguido. Había llegado a ser quien quería ser y lo había hecho por mi mismo. Quería decirle que viniera a verme, que los trajera a todos con él. Quería volver a verlos a todos. Para mi, ese día, era el final de diez años de búsqueda.

Cogí de nuevo el teléfono y esperé a él lo cogiera. El timbre sonó unas cinco veces y al final me respondió el buzón. Caí en seco. Era la primera vez que no me cogía el teléfono... la primera vez que yo le búscaba y no le encontraba. Algo dentro de mi cayó en la cuenta de que habían pasado diez años para mi y también para él. Él se había preocupado... seguramente habría hecho de todo para intentar encontrarme y yo...siempre me despreocupé por lo que podía estar sintiendo: frustración, decepción, desesperanza... Siempre pensé por mí, fui egoista. Y ahora era mi turno para preocuparme y para que fuera él el buscado por mi. Dejé el teléfono en su sitio y me senté en el sillón de mi pequeño apartamento. Respiré. Y en ese momento decidí regresar. Búscarle y abrazale yo, pedirle que me perdonara y empezar de nuevo. Volver a mi hogar.

Seguía caminando por la ciudad y una idea me golpeó la cabeza.

Mi padre, su casa... el hogar de mi padre y mi hermano. Ese lugar...sabía donde estaba. ¡Podría encontrarlo! Y quizás ellos... ¡no! Habían pasado muchos años seguramente Yamato se habría ido a vivir a otra casa. Pero quizás mi padre...

No lo dudé ni un segundo y me encaminé hacia allí. Por suerte para mi, y para mis piernas, no quedaba muy lejos. Quizás a solo unos diez minutos.

Durante el camino prácticamente me detube en cada tienda, cada escaparate contemplando los nuevos juguetes y objetos. Todos adornados con letreros luminosos en japones. Por supuesto, en Japones. Como me había costado hablar en japones en el aeropuerto, nadie diría que soy originario de aqui. Durante estos últimos años tube que aprender catalan, ja que en España y más en concreto Barcelona, se habla el catalán. Durante mi primer año allí lo pase fatal, vivía pegado a un diccionario Japones-Catalan y enganchado a la televisión intento aprender ese acento. Suerte para mi que encontré un buen profesor que sabía ingles y algo de japones, con él poco a poco fui adaptandome a esa nueva lengua, además tenía la suerte de saber frances, cortesía de mi abuelo.. Ahora ya lo hablo perfectamente _Bon dia _aunque siguen diciéndome que me falla el acento.

Llegué. Al final llegué a la puerta del gran edificio en dónde estaba el apartamento de mi padre. Me acerqué a la puerta y la empujé con suavidad. Otra vez los nervios me comían por dentro. Entré y descubri el ascensor, lo tomé hasta la planta que correspondía, la número 3. Subí solo, aunque eso no me importó. Al llegar al piso me sorprendí al ver nuevas baldosas y las paredes pintadas de otro color, eso significaba que habían mejorado el edificio. Y si...en la casa ya no había nadie. Un miedo apareció en mi interior. Miedo a que no hubiera nadie... miedo a que mi hogar hubiera cambiado. Algo que no había tenido en cuenta durante mi viaje. Yo había cambiado pero la posibilidad de que lo demás también habría cambiado...me aterraba. Andé hacia la puerta, tan nervioso que mis piernas temblaban como un flan, pude llegar allí y descubrí un enorme cartel en la puerta de la casa. Ponía en grandes letras rojas: Se Vende.

Me saqué mis gafas y las limpie con el jersei. Sí, mis gafas. No lo había mencionado antes, pero ahora llevaba gafas... no era que las necesitara para vivir, solo eran para leer y escribir... pero por alguna extraña razón había decidido ponérmelas hoy, quizás para cubrir mis ojos tan caracterísitcos..quizás para esconder mi rostro. Quien sabe.

Debajo de "Se vende" había un número de teléfono. No dudé en llamarlo. Si la casa estaba en venta yo la quería comprar. ¡Sí! Tendría la casita de mi padre en Japón, por si en Verano quería venir...

Saqué mi teléfono y marqué aquel número. La llamada me costaría cara, no había contratado ningun servicio de teléfonos de "viajes". Maldita sea. El timbre sonó tres veces y luego me respondió una voz de mujer:

-Dígame- dijo con suavidad. Miré de nuevo el letrero.

-Buenos días.-hablé en japones, mi voz salió tan rara. -Es usted la propietaria del edificio de...-la mujer me interrumpió.

-¡La casa!- gritó ella. -Sí, bueno en realidad es de mi esposo pero...espere un segundo. -esperé. Que extraña mujer. Entonces la volví a oir. -¿Sigue usted ahi?

-Sí, sí, dígame.

-Bién, la casa...¿quiere usted verla?- me preguntó. ¿Si quería verla? ¡Por supuesto! Nada me hacía tanta ilusión como entrar en aquella casa y tocar de nuevo aquellos muebles.

-Por supuesto- hablé cortesmente. -¿Cuándo podría...-la mujer me volvió a interrumpir.

-Cuando usted diga- la mujer habló contenta. -Sólo dígame cuando le va bién, tanto mi marido como yo tenemos unos horarios flexibles- dijo contenta. Yo sonrei.

-Entonces, yo ahora estoy delante de la casa, sería mucha molestia...-otra interrupción.

-De ninguna manera, solo tendrá que esperar unos minutos. ¿Le parece bién?- ¿Me parecía bién? Me parecía perfecto.

-Sí, perfecto, gracias- dije yo conteniendo la emoción. -Muchas grácias.

-De acuerdo. Dígame su nombre- pensé unos instantes si decir mi nombre...y entonces decidí decir mi pseudónimo.

-Ghost- contesté brevemente.

-¿Ghost?- preguntó confusa.

-TK.Ghost- contesté. Tardé unos segundos en oir respuesta.

-Muy bien señor Ghost, en breves instantes tendrá a su guia- oí como la mujer reia. Me cayó simpática, sé que es difícil descubrir una persona solo por su manera de hablar pero... simplemente me cayó bién. Tras una breve despedida colgué el teléfono y me dispuse a esperar a la persona que viniera.

TK.Ghost. Mi pseudónimo. Lo pase bastante mal cuando me dijeron que para firmar cualquier cosa era necesario un buen pseudónimo. Un nombre que llamara la atención solo con oírlo. Tardé unos dos días en dar con el indicado. La verdad es que el pseudónimo era muy importante, solo pensar en pseudónimos como "Dalia Negra" "J.K." "Victor Català", estos tres eran de mujeres que tubieron que publicar sus libros bajo pseudónimos para que les tomaran en serio. Si yo quería que la gente me tomara enserio necesitaba algo bueno y...TK.Ghost fue la solución. TK. siempre fue mi apodo, de Takeru salió TK. y decidí utilizarlo en honor a mi hermano, quien se lo inventó. Ghost, es la palabra inglesa para decir "Fantasma", eso fue más complicado. Necesitaba algo que me interpretaba y "fantasma" fue una idea repentina. Un fantasma, alguien que escondiese algo detrás de un asecto casi invisible. Algo confuso, sí...pero para mi era muy significativo. TK. Ghost firma en todos los libros que escribí.

Oí pasos detrás de mi. Alguien había llegado. "Que rápido" Pensé. Giré sobre mi mismo y mi corazón se alteró de forma violenta. Un hombre con el cabello corto de color rubio vivo venía hacia mi. Sus ojos, azules oscuros cargaban una seriedad y una harmonía que bién conocía. Su aspecto demostraba que ya era un hombre. Apreté mis manos con nerviosísimo, parecía un niño de dos años delante de un gran regalo.

-¿Señor Ghost?- preguntó él. Yo asentí calmándome. Ahora debía estar sereno. Él sonrió y me tendió su mano. La tomé con firmeza.

-Un placer- le dije, la voz me falló un poco.

-Mi nombre es Yamato Ishida- su nombre retumbó en mis oídos con fuerza. -Bueno y vayamos a ver la casa- hablo con tono despreocupado. Asentí. Ví como sacaba las llaves de su bolsillo y me daba paso a la casa. Enseguida que entré cerré los ojos. El olor...aquel olor a tábaco y a menta nunca se iría. Aquel olor a mi padre.

Mi padre, ví su sonrisa nada más entrar en su casa. Pude imaginarme sus ojos marrones y su tez morena. Aquella serenidad y ese aspecto, siempre con su cigarro en la boca. Pude imaginármelo tan fácilmente. Le eché de menos.

-Como ve la entrada ya da a una pequeña sala- dijo Yamato mientrás encendía la luz. Vi aquella sala, con aquel pasillo con suelo de madera y aquel balcón que daba a la calle. Me acerqué lentamente hacia el sofá negro que estaba enmedio, al lado de un sillón, una mesa y una televisión. Todo estaba igual, quizás faltasen algunos objetos como viejas fotos o papeles por todos lados... pero los muebles seguían allí. Me acerqué al balcón y lo abrí. Cuantas veces había visto a mi padre mirándo las estrellas. Sonreí.

Sabía que Yamato me estaría viendo con una cara extraña. No le culpaba, un extraño que se hacía llamar Ghost estaba toqueteando toda la casa. Volví a entrar y descubrí una vieja foto que se mantenía sobre una estantería. La tomé, la emoción corrió dentro de mi a gran velocidad.

-Es mi família- dijo Yamato. Casi, casi lloré. En la foto salíamos mi padre, mi madre él y yo. Hacía unos 15 años, en un pequeño viaje que hicimos a casa de mi abuela...su último deseo era vernos juntos de nuevo. No pudimos negarlo. Ella murió dos días después de hacer aquella foto. La dejé en la estantería. -No sé como sigue allí...-Yamato tomó la foto entre sus manos y sonrió. Yo le miré unos breves instantes, luego continue mirándo la casa.

Caminé por el pasillo y entré en la cocica-comedor. Yamato me seguía. Encendí la luz, la cocina había cambiado un poco, ahora era más moderna. La mesa seguía en su lugar y también las cuatro sillas que siempre estaban allí.

-La cocina está perfectamente amueblada y casi todos los electrodomésticos son nuevos- habló Yamato mientrás golpeaba la mesa con sus nudillos. -Si me sigue, le llevaré a ver las habitaciones.

-Sí, grácias- le sonreí. Yamato empezó a andar por el pasadizo hacia las habitaciones.

-Esta casa era de mi padre- dijo de improviso. Miré al suelo, la palabra "era" no se había escapado de mi mente. Yamato entró en una habitación, la de mi padre. Entré tras de él. Allí estaba la cama intacta, el armario y los pocos muebles que quedaban. Me acerqué a la cama y me senté encima. Intenté reunir valor.

-Dígame, ¿por qué la casa "era" de su padre?- mi voz tembló. Me esperaba la respuesta, por eso había reunido valor, me esperaba lo peor. Quería que me lo dijera...necesitaba saberlo.

-Mi padre...falleció hace dos años- lo supe. Cerré mis ojos con total lentitud. Quería saberlo y lo supe. Olía su olor, ojalá lo hubiera podido sentir de nuevo en él. Sentía tristeza y como un pequeño nudo se hacia en mi garganta, pero...en mis últimso años había aprendido a controlar mis sentimientos y llorar ahora no valía la pena. Respiré hondo.

-Lo siento- dije con total sinceridad. Lo sentía, sí...y muchísimo. Unos momentos tensos y luego se relajó el ambiente.

-Sígamos- sentenció Yamato. -Hay otra habitación, esta al otro lado del pasillo. Esa habitación es más pequeña- Yamato había empezado a andar hacia allí, yo le seguía. -Pero igual de confortable- abrió la puerta de esa habitación. Suspiré al verla. Estaba casi igual. Con aquella cama, aquel escritorio. Lo único que había cambiado era que en las paredes no había nada. Cuando mi hermano era joven las paredes siempre estaban adornadas con fotos de sus amigos, de su grupo, de posters de su banda. Por el suelo había muchísimo desorden y siempre se negaba a que yo lo limpiara. Entré en la habitación y el Sol que entraba por la ventana iluminó mi rostro.

Quería esa casa, la quería.

Después de eso Yamato me mostró el cuarto de baño. La única habitación que había cambiado, ahora era más nueva y brillante.

-Lo reconstruímos hará unos tres meses, está casi perfecto- sonrió Yamato.

Y sólo quedaba ver la lavandería y volver a la entrada-sala. Una vez allí Yamato sonrió.

-¿qué le parece?- dijo con total despreocupación.

-_Bonica_- dije en catalan, al ver la confusión de Yamato rectifiqué. -Quise decir, bonita.

-¿Es usted del extranjero?- preguntó curioso.

-No, soy de Japón, pero viví unos años en Barcelona, España- me giré de nuevo hacia el balcón. Mientrás tocaba la puerta algo de polvo se puso en mis gafas, me las saqué y las limpié con cuidado. Noté la mirada fija de Yamato en mi, volví a ponerme las gafas y le miré. -Quiero la casa.

-Perfecto- sonrió él. -Tendremos que quedar, organizar los papeles y la casa será suya.

-¿No le dará pena desprenderce de ella?- le pregunté. Vi como miraba el suelo, siempre lo hacía cuando tenía pena de algo.

-Por supuesto pero...-miró a su alrededor. -A veces hay que decir adiós al pasado- intentó sonreir y no pudo.

-Entiendo...-susurré. ¿Entendía? No, no lo entendía. Yo jamás quise decir adiós al pasado, siempre dije "Hasta luego".

Nos acercámos a la puerta. Ahora él me daría la mano me diría algo así como "Un gusto conocerle" y quedaríamos para que me pasara la casa. En ese momento pensé... que era un imbécil. Yo, era un imbécil. Había hecho toda esta comédia para encontrarme con él, para abrazarlo... y ahora que le tenía delante no podía decirle un simple "Hola, hermano" ¿no podía?

No. No podía.

Era un simple cobarde. Volvería a huir y quizás, dentro de diez años más, regresaría otra vez para hacer lo mismo, huir. ¡No tenía valor! Y antes pensaba que sí, que ingenuo.

-Bueno, un gusto conocerle- Yamato me estrechó la mano de nuevo. -Dígame cuando le va bién quedar y...¿Le pasa algo?- me preguntó. Quizás habría notado la tristeza que me había entrado o...quizás solo el color de mis ojos. Moví un poco la cabeza y me pase una mano por el cabello. Siempre lo hacía cuando no sabía que decir.

-No- contesté. -¿Le parece bién mañana?- le pregunté. Cuanto antes mejor, así volvería a huir. Rápido.

-Me parece bién, bueno mi oficina está en la Calle Hashiro número 3, ¿le parece a las 3 del mediodía?- preguntó. ¿las tres?

-¿Podría ser más pronto?- le pregunté nervioso. Él me miró extrañado pero asintió. -A las diez- dije, no pregunté. Él asintió de nuevo.

-De acuerdo.

Callé. Nos miramos directamente a los ojos. Solo quería huir.

-¿Dónde está enterrado su padre?- pregunté. Se extrañó muchísimo, lo supe con su expresión. Pero yo...necesitaba saberlo. Él tardó es responder pero al final lo hizo.

-En el Cementerio Omoide.

-Gracias- después de eso no le miré de nuevo. Giré y casí salí corriendo. Cuando dejé el pasillo empezé a bajar las escaleras corriendo. Necesitaba irme, lo necesitaba. Salí del edificio corriendo y atravesé la carretera corriendo. Las calles me parecieron agobiantes, tanta gente a mi alrededor. El Sol aún brillaba en el cielo. Di unos cuantos rodeaos. Sabía donde quería ir... no me atrevía.

No sé cuanto tiempo estube perdido en la ciudad, dando vueltas. Quizás fue mucho o quizás poco. Solo sabía que andaba sin dirección.

Cementerio Omoide. Buen nombre ja que "Omoide" signifaca "Recuerdo" en japones. El cementerio Recuerdo, allí estaba aquella persona unos diez metros bajo tierra. Un peso caía en mi corazón al pensarlo.

Papá muriendo y yo perdido por mi mundo.

Me atormentaba. Pasé por delante de una tienda de flores y compré un pequeño ramos de lirios de color blanco. El emblema de sinceridad y pureza. Era lo que yo necesitaba, pedirle disculpas sinceras.

Me decidí, andé hacia el cementerio. Tardé en llegar, estaba un poco lejos. Pero al final llegué.

Pasé por aquellas escaleras y entré dentro. Una gran extensión de terreno se extendía delante de mi. Todo lleno de tumbas y todo lleno de flores. Andé por los caminos. Recuerdo haber visto a gente llorar al lado de tumbas y a otras personas regar las plantas.

Sabía donde estaría enterrado, el rincón de la família. Me decidí y caminé directo hacia allí.

**Masaharu Ishida, al fin finalizó su guión**

La tumba me sorprendió y más las letras. Su guión, el guión de su vida. Me sentí caer en ese instante. Fui fuerte y dejé las flores delante de la tumba con mucha suavidad. Junte mis manos en señal de pregaria y en ese instante...al fin lloré. Lloré por él, por mi... por nuestro poco tiempo juntos. Lloré porque nunca le tube cerca pero siempre le sentí a mi lado. Lloré por esa figura paterna que nunca se borraría de mi memória. Se puede decir que me enfadé con mi mismo por no haber estado a su lado en sus últimos días pero ese sentimiento se pasó de mi cabeza al pensar en el tiempo que si pasamos juntos. Lloré al recordar su mirada y todo él. Le lloré a él. Ojalá le hubiera dado mi último abrazo.

Una mano se puso sobre mi hombro, mi corazón saltó, la mano me apretó el hombro con gran amor fraternal.

No era el fantasma de mi padre, sino su descendiente.

-Siempre me decía que tú habías ido a buscarte a ti mismo, como lo hizo él una vez- mi hermano habló con tristeza, sin soltar mi hombro. Las lágrimas seguían cayendo de mis ojos, pero ahora en silencio. -Me dijo que estaba orgulloso de ti- siguió él. Me entristecían esas palabras, pero quería seguir oyendolas -Y antes de morir me dijo "Sé que volverá aquí", y aquí era...su casa- la voz de Yamato se quebró.

Los dos lloramos.

-Has vuelto- soltó Yamato entre lágrimas. Esta vez le miré y él me miró. -Bienvenido a casa- le abrazé con fuerza. Así como lo había deseado durante tanto tiempo. Le abrazé tan fuerte como él a mi. Había vuelto y lo más importante...estaba con mi família.

**Terminé! Que quede claro que este cap. casi me rompió el corazón... y no será el más triste de todo el fic!**

**Me salieron siete páginas! Pensaba me quedaría mas corto :):) Que ilusión! **

**Es un poco extraño el cap, lo sé...pero me gusta como me quedó. **

**Ah! Por cierto no me deja previsualizar los caps antes de subirlos, se me giran todas las palabras y me pone signos raros!! o.O así que si hay errores, lo siento! no he podido revisarlo!**

**Un abrazo!**

**Su Kyoko **


End file.
